


趣味

by Shay_7



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_7/pseuds/Shay_7
Summary: 床头开了盏冷白色的灯，除此之外的光都来自客厅。文俊辉走过去才发现他只穿了一件长t恤，毛毯其实也只盖住一半身子，那双长腿光着，脚趾点在冰凉的地面上。
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, 俊圆
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	趣味

**Author's Note:**

> 俊圆/左右有意义/双性

文俊辉盯着窗户外面发呆的时候突然被他同桌戳了脑袋，他那个最近沉迷封建迷信的同桌跟他讲，“你下午放学会被人砸。”

这是什么鬼话，文俊辉大眼睛看着他，颇有一种我如果不被砸明天你就要挨揍的气势。同桌挑挑眉毛准备和他解释，刚起了个话头就被文俊辉打断，“哎呀不听你废话，你这些小伎俩留着骗女生去吧。”他拿了手机出来，也不再看窗户外面发呆，挪挪椅子把脑袋抵在桌子上埋头打游戏。

同桌的话他根本就没放在心上，打了两把游戏后就忘了个干净，放学的时候人一般都太多，文俊辉不喜欢挤，绕去学校小超市买了瓶汽水才去推他的自行车。

他回家的路上会经过几个小巷口，有的里面宽敞，住了人或者开着什么店，有的窄窄一条，就堆满了废品，纸盒木箱摞的满满的，一两个月都难得有人来收一回。快到家门口的时候文俊辉放慢了车速，他家离学校不算近，骑到这多少有些累。车子慢悠悠往前滑，文俊辉吹着风，稍长些的刘海被往后吹去，露出光洁的额头。

滑过最后一个巷子口的时候，里面飞出来一个书包，到他这已经没有那么高，不过还是砸到了文俊辉的车把上，他猝不及防晃了两下，赶紧又稳回来，脚撑着地看着散开的书本文具愣了一下。

也没想到他同桌的话已经这么神了，文俊辉把车停好，蹲下来开始收拾那些东西，不动脑子都能猜出来又是有人在打架，他想着被扔东西出来的一定是挨打的那个，好可怜，给他收拾收拾放在巷子口算了。

拿起来那些书的时候文俊辉才注意到那些他看不懂的文字，除了他们年级的课本，还有些语言书。文俊辉不认识，但是他们班上有女生追星，天天捧着手机看那些漂亮哥哥姐姐，有时候在学校门口买几块钱一本的杂志回班上看，上面也有一样的字。那应该就是韩语了，文俊辉翻开课本第一页，上面幼稚的写着他们学校名，倒是也能认得出来，下面紧跟着是三个小字，比上面的工整一些，写的全圆佑。

他好像是有听说什么韩国来的插班生，还有人专门跑去看，文俊辉不感兴趣，自然也没有留意过。

他把书包装好后就走去巷子口，那是个短短的胡同，几个站着的人都穿着校服，有他们自己学校的，也有外校的，文俊辉还看到了两个熟面孔。

叫全圆佑的应该被围在中间，文俊辉眯眯眼睛，没能找到他，把书包往地上一放就准备走。

“你谁啊你，干什么呢！”

他刚转头还没迈步子，后面叫嚷声就传了出来，文俊辉觉得多一事不如少一事，并不打算搭理他，何况想赶紧回家，他有点饿了。

但是后面的人显然不想让他就这么走，明明和他毫无关系，打人打的上了头开始发疯，以为自己可以就地称霸，拾起来地上的书就朝他扔过去。

他这回扔的是一本中韩词典，好厚一摞，直接砸到文俊辉肩膀上。

不想多管闲事是一回事，被打了就得打回去是另一回事。

学校外面这些天天乱逛扎堆的人，说句实话，从来都只是撑个场面，炫耀他们那些四五个人欺负一个人的经历出去来满足一下自己的虚荣心。文俊辉小时候被爸妈逮着去练武术，还有功夫比他还要好的朋友，动不动和他来两下。他这时候默默感激徐明浩，感谢他让自己不至于把早些时候学的东西一股脑全都丢掉。

文俊辉回头去揍他们的时候扫了几眼地上坐着的人，垂着脑袋倒是看起来很乖，黑色头发湿漉漉的盖着额头和后颈，他校服被扯得很大，一截细细的脖子暴露出来。那群人还往他身上泼了水，里面白色的t恤贴在身上，透出点皮肤的颜色。

他似乎根本不慌张不害怕，完全没有被欺负了的人该有的样子，文俊辉几次都不小心碰到他，他也不躲，被误伤就被误伤了，就这么坐着。

等收拾完他们，文俊辉站在他边上往巷子口看，那群人一个扶着一个走了，文俊辉其实也累的够呛，好在他体力确实很好，又知道更多技巧。

然后他蹲下，蹲在那个人跟前，全圆佑这时候才抬起头来看他。文俊辉一愣，全圆佑眼睛狭长，他看的一瞬间走神，猫吗，还是狐狸啊。他头发已经不再往下滴水，只是湿成一缕缕的，开学有段时间，这时候正是降温，文俊辉看他似乎都冻得发抖。他刚活动完，热的不行，脱了校服外套就往他脑袋上一扔，“你擦擦吧，瞧你冷的。”

全圆佑手在地上摸了摸，文俊辉注意到他手背和手指蹭破了皮，冒出来些红色的血，已经混着灰干在上面。他往旁边找了找，看见不远处已经坏掉的眼镜。文俊辉拾过来递给他，全圆佑哑着嗓子，低低的说了句谢谢。

文俊辉心想，别谢了，本来也没打算帮你的。他站起来，低着头看全圆佑，全圆佑没戴那个坏掉的眼镜，估计也戴不了了，这时候正拿他的校服擦头发，文俊辉想了半天没什么别的可说，最后冒出来句，“明天去四班还我衣服。”

他走出小巷子，没回头也猜到全圆佑应该还坐在那，车子骑起来以后文俊辉回想，刚才全圆佑那个跪坐的姿势，腿往外分开着，他听班上女同学说过，那不是个只有女生才能做到的动作么。

全圆佑第二天跑来还他校服，站在他们教室门口等，路过女生偶尔会看他，高中女孩子还是喜欢他这种清瘦类型的多一点，什么类似于校草，高冷男神的称号一股脑往全圆佑身上扣，文俊辉和她们开玩笑，“我不是你们爱的校草了吗？”女孩子们说他，“你这种比较受小学生欢迎啦。”

他出去拿了校服，两个人对视着僵持了一会儿，文俊辉的机灵一下子不知道怎么展示出来才好，两个人毕竟还不熟，对，他和全圆佑又不熟。

他干脆直接转身回教室，全圆佑这才开口，又是谢谢你。文俊辉没有听到，他的注意力都被校服上洗衣粉的香味吸引了。

能够被全圆佑缠上是他万万没有想到的，他当天下午放学的时候看到全圆佑在教室门口又在等他，文俊辉还是不知道说什么，打了个招呼就自顾自走了，像往常一样要去小超市买点零食，躲过放学人流最多的那会儿。全圆佑跟着他走进超市，在零食架上挑了一盒饼干，又和他一起再回到停车区，推了车子骑回同一个方向。

文俊辉困惑了，“你跟着我干什么？”全圆佑没什么表情的看着他，猫一样的眼睛盯了他一会儿，也说不出什么话，他整个人被包裹在肥大的中式校服里，风一吹显出腿型来，细瘦笔直的两条腿站在车子边上。手也是，手腕细的过分，他和徐明浩打闹的时候一把就能扛起来他，看全圆佑这个样子，估计也比徐明浩重不了多少。

“你怕又碰见他们吗？应该不会了，但是你碰见了我也不会帮你，昨天，”文俊辉拍拍自己的肩膀，“你那本词典砸人真的挺疼的。”

全圆佑听到这话低低的笑了起来，露出一小点洁白的牙齿，他应该换了副眼镜，和昨天文俊辉捡了给他的那副金边的不一样，是圆圆的黑框眼镜，显得有些傻气。他笑了两声，又抬起头来看文俊辉，用他还算得上流畅的中文说，“不是顺路吗，以后能不能一起走。”

流畅归流畅，但还是有点僵硬，文俊辉听他说完，感觉愣是没给自己拒绝的机会，他睁着大眼睛审视一般的看全圆佑，随后耸了耸肩，“好啊，新同学。”

新来的外国同学和文俊辉天天形影不离的事情很快就被人注意到，之前那个封建迷信同桌某天下午又不怕死的戳醒了补觉的文俊辉，一开口就把文俊辉打了个措手不及，“诶，大俊，那个全圆佑是不是喜欢你啊。”

文俊辉正做着梦就被喊醒，懵懵的正准备生气，同桌一句话又搞得他脑子都要转不过来，无语了好半天憋出来一个，“什么？”

他同桌凑过去也趴在桌子上，“全圆佑呀，就这几天老跟着你的那个小帅哥，我听人说他喜欢男的啊，他还缠着你，是不是看上你了。”文俊辉还没说话，同桌又继续调侃他，“可以呀大俊，男女通杀，老少皆宜。”

文俊辉一本书按在他脸上，“闭上你的嘴。”

文俊辉看起来一向不擅长思考这些事情，他坚持做个无比简单的快乐男高中生，十八岁的快乐高中生能有什么坏心眼呢，他能找到的最快解决问题的办法就是亲自去问。就当天下午，再回家的时候，两个人并排骑着车子到了路口停下。红灯好巧不巧卡在九十九秒，文俊辉放下去一条腿踩着地面，靠近全圆佑，直截了当地问他，“你是不是喜欢我。”

全圆佑撑着车把的手紧了紧，“啊。”

“啊是什么意思，你真的喜欢我？”

全圆佑缩了缩下巴，眼镜顺着鼻梁滑下来一点，“嗯..”

他低着头看地面，文俊辉就也弯下腰去，硬是挤进他视线里，“全圆佑，你要不要做我男朋友。”

全圆佑这才偏头看他，好像好不容易鼓足了勇气，但也确实显得挺熟练，“晚上你..你能不能来我家。”

这下轮到文俊辉被问住，然后他意识到自己的小男友或许比想象中的还要热情，他笑起来，也不顾还在大街上，站起身子就在全圆佑脸上嘬了一口，“好啊。”

文俊辉跟着全圆佑一起上放学这么久，他知道全圆佑家比自己家离学校近，但还是第一次跟着去看。全圆佑被他光明正大亲了一口以后不再回答他任何问题，文俊辉叨叨的问了一路，问题无非是你对你新男朋友感觉如何，全圆佑没想到他会这样，一时间真的不知道端什么态度出来才好。

近家门的时候文俊辉还忐忑了一下，他知道家里肯定不会有长辈在，他忐忑的来源主要是全圆佑。因为他看起来实在是过于熟练了。文俊辉把书包扔在地上，最开始雀跃的心情也收了收，全圆佑正在脱校服外套，他站在玄关看他，“全圆佑，你为什么喜欢我？”

全圆佑顿住，低着头不看他，视线全部落在搭在沙发扶手的校服上，“因为你帅啊。”

“帅就够了吗？比我帅的多的是，你不止见过我一个吧。”文俊辉话里质问的意思确实多一点，但是全圆佑就是听出来点委屈。除了帅呢，还有傻白甜吗，这种话说出去应该会被惹得文俊辉炸毛吧。全圆佑转头往屋里走，他其实也非常紧张，但是偏偏要装出一副游刃有余的样子，“啊，但是现在你最帅。”

文俊辉泄了气，也把校服外套脱下来，盖在全圆佑衣服上面，全圆佑去浴室洗澡了，让他在客厅等着，他掏出手机想打游戏，坐在沙发上对着漆黑的屏幕反倒发起呆，等浴室门咔哒打开时才回神，屏幕里倒映出他并不像平时那么友善的表情。

全圆佑在卧室里喊他，声音不大，刚好够他差不多听见，“文俊尼，你去洗吧。”文俊辉叹口气，这又是什么名字。

他洗好后直接穿着全圆佑留给他的运动长裤就出来了，裸着上半身，头发还在滴水，一缕缕的没个型，水滴顺着身体滑下去，裤腰边上都潮了一部分。他靠在门边站着，运动裤没有系带，就那么垂下来，文俊辉手揣在裤子口袋里，一个很难以定义的姿势放在他身上也变得合理。就那么歪着脑袋，盯着全圆佑看。

全圆佑坐在床边，披着毯子低头玩手机，窗户外面还亮着，但是他把窗帘拉上了，难免有些缝隙，不过倒也并不影响。床头开了盏冷白色的灯，除此之外的光都来自客厅。文俊辉走过去才发现他只穿了一件长t恤，毛毯其实也只盖住一半身子，那双长腿光着，脚趾点在冰凉的地面上。

床头柜上摆好了润滑和套子，文俊辉看见时顿了一下，心情远远没有刚才那么愉快，他靠过去撒娇，“圆佑好像很熟悉啊，怎么办，我可是第一次和男生做。”全圆佑放下手机扭过头看他，“那俊之前和女生做过吗？”文俊辉没说话，他当然没有，但是全圆佑估计误会了他的意思，“都一样的。”

“嗯？什么一样？”

全圆佑撑着床往里坐过去一点，“就和..和女生做是一样的。”

文俊辉不解，“这怎么一样..这又不是...”“俊尼，不要说了吧。”全圆佑抬起手去揽文俊辉脖子，他本来抬起一条腿跪在床边，全圆佑一拉他就没站稳，压着他就趴到床上去。t恤被带起来，卷到小腹上，全圆佑果然没有穿内裤，不过这时候文俊辉没在意那些，他蹭着全圆佑脖子，顺势往上舔了舔他的嘴唇。

文俊辉接吻反而很熟练，然后他发现全圆佑好像并不是他想的那样，“张开嘴。”文俊辉哄他，全圆佑手放在他肩膀上，紧紧贴着两个人的身体，听话的张了嘴，文俊辉又凑过去，尝不出来谁嘴巴里柠檬味牙膏的味道多一些。

全圆佑对这些很陌生，他毕竟之前从没有体验过，文俊辉亲了他没一会儿就意识到这一点，直接单方面推翻了自己之前全部的猜想，然后觉得有趣，那还要装成一副老手的样子。他撑起来一点，低头看全圆佑。全圆佑脸有点红，房间其实并不暖和，这肯定不是因为热的。

“圆佑是不是骗我了？”全圆佑没懂他的意思，看了他好半天才问，“什么？”文俊辉这时已经摸到他性器，硬起来抵到文俊辉的腿，文俊辉其实也一样，就接个吻就能硬成这样，他也是没能想到的。

“圆佑就是骗我了，我还以为你在我之前有过好几个男朋友，好伤心来着。”“我没有，我什么时候说过。”文俊辉握住他的性器上下撸动，感觉到在自己手里越来越热，“但是你就是有那个意思，”文俊辉才不和他讲道理，“你不否认说没有，我肯定会那么想。”

全圆佑不再搭理他，偏过头去盯着台灯看，文俊辉把他衣服掀起来，掀到胸口上面去，他躺着的时候骨头的起伏更明显，薄薄一片，全圆佑其实就比他只矮一点点，瘦成这样实在有些过分了。

文俊辉跪坐在全圆佑腿间，把身上的运动裤脱掉，这时候他没能挡着他，全圆佑两条腿就又并在了一起，大腿间一条细细的缝。文俊辉脱好之后起身，手掌覆盖在他膝盖上，稍微用了些力气往旁边压，一边觉得有趣，不肯停下来逗他，“圆佑是第一次？原来圆佑是第一次吗，第一次就和我呀？”全圆佑低着头看他，手有些不安的扯着刚才还披在身上，现在被压在身下的毯子。文俊辉的性器就抵在他腿上，还没有到往下继续的地步，所以也还没有发现他身体的不同。他很有技巧的轻轻揉全圆佑，絮絮叨叨还在等他回答，似乎不回答就不进行下一步，全圆佑无可奈何，咬着嘴唇嗯了一声，文俊辉又把他的腿掰开一点，“那那些东西，”他朝床头柜抬抬下巴，“也是为了和我做爱准备的吗？”全圆佑松开抓着毯子的手，放到牙齿间咬住，“嗯...”

文俊辉这才把手往下摸，蹭过会阴，摸到很近的一个湿漉漉的地方。他停了一下，很自然的抬起全圆佑的膝盖。刚才还遮遮掩掩的双腿间被彻底打开，台灯的光顺着照过来，文俊辉这下看清了他腿间正一下下收缩的，粉嫩小小的一条缝，那个男生不该有的东西。

“哇..”文俊辉下意识感叹了一声，他手指刚才甚至被这里流出的水打湿，他抬起头看了看全圆佑，这时候咬着手偏着脑袋不肯看他，但是这丝毫不影响文俊辉的状态，“圆佑，你居然，你这样子..”全圆佑已经感到有些僵硬，他准备好听一些过分的话，也没想到紧接着文俊辉脱线的想法会说的他一通混乱，“好特别，圆佑原来是女孩子吗？不对呀，但是你也..圆佑，真的好特别！”

文俊辉语气里难掩小孩子发现好玩玩具似的喜悦，全圆佑不知道该放什么心情好，他稍微转过来一点，看不太清文俊辉的表情，眼镜早在刚才接吻时就被拿掉了。文俊辉把他的腿架在臂弯里，也不再去摸他前面硬着的那根，手指开始在他女穴里浅浅的尝试进入。他俯下身子，架着腿的那边胳膊撑在床上，全圆佑的长腿就不得不高高抬起。文俊辉又亲了亲他，“我是第一个知道圆佑小秘密的人吗，圆佑没有让别人知道过对吧？”

他蹭的全圆佑脖子很痒，又一直要亲他，全圆佑被磨蹭的不的不点头，得到回答后的文俊辉显然心情好了许多，他坐起来，跪在全圆佑腿间。他本来个子就高，就这么跪着架着全圆佑的腿，牵扯的他的腰都要离开床面，文俊辉扯了枕头垫在他腰后，借着灯光就开始看他的女穴。

他最开始伸进去一根手指，慢慢的往里送，全圆佑头一回有这感觉，有些不习惯，但并不至于难受，文俊辉问他痛不痛，他也只是摇摇头。然后文俊辉就尝试两根手指一起。他腿间的样子几乎完全展示在文俊辉面前，仅仅两根手指时全圆佑就有些受不住，文俊辉想到他这是第一次，并不很着急，实际上也憋得难受。

全圆佑偏头看见床头柜的润滑，“俊..这个...”文俊辉抬头，顺着他视线看过去，笑了一声又偏过头来，“不用哦，”他把手指抽出来，“圆佑水好多，根本不用润滑。”全圆佑耳朵都有些红了，“你别看了..”“为什么啊？”文俊辉又把他的腿往前压了压，光更多照在他腿间，“可是圆佑好漂亮啊。”

全圆佑头靠回枕头上，闭上眼睛不肯理他。但是闭上眼睛后身体的感受反倒被无限放大，文俊辉伸进去三根手指时他已经胀的快要受不住，穴口被撑开到从未有过的大小，疼里夹着些说不上来的感觉。他自己早就忍不了，文俊辉只会比他更难受。他手抬了抬，摸到文俊辉掰着自己腿的手臂，“俊，可以了吧..”

“圆佑想要了吗？”

“我不是..”

“应该还不行，”文俊辉看他，全圆佑几乎要看见文俊辉额头的汗，文俊辉果然只会比他更难受。感受上十分漫长的扩展实际上并没有太久，但说实话确实是这样，文俊辉扩展的时候不老实，只是蹭他的阴蒂都快让他高潮，全圆佑已经有些想要了，只是文俊辉还不太放心，“你会受伤...”

“进来吧，俊。”全圆佑打断他的话，自己把手放在膝盖窝，替代了文俊辉的手臂，他掰着大腿，腿间的一切就大大方方展示给文俊辉看，性器抵在小腹上，女穴湿漉漉的缩紧又张开。

文俊辉眼神一暗，警告一般提醒他，“圆佑，你求我的哦。”

文俊辉压在他身上，亲了亲他眼睛，全圆佑下意识眯了起来，眉头都皱在一起。他腿还张着，文俊辉硬到发烫的东西就抵在他穴口外面。

然后他起身时，顺手从床头柜上拿起来套，明显有些着急的就给自己戴好，按着全圆佑大腿根开始尝试往里送。刚插进去一点就夹的文俊辉难受，他有些无奈的拍了拍全圆佑的屁股，“你放松，别紧张。”全圆佑大口呼吸着，他也疼，扩张几乎没起到作用似的，他尝试忽略掉一切感受，虽然根本不可能做到，但是也努力放松了。

文俊辉继续，穴夹的他也受不住，汗都几乎滴下来，他一边哄全圆佑一边往里，等最后还剩一截的时候实在没了耐心，整个送了进去。全圆佑疼的腰都挺起来，控制不住的发出声闷哼。

文俊辉就埋在他体内，又低头去抱他，全圆佑后背也出了汗，身子下面铺的毯子潮乎乎。文俊辉低头咬全圆佑胸口，“疼不疼？你太紧了，夹的我也好难受。”

全圆佑刚才疼得很了，现在稍微缓过来，虽然还是很难受。他摇摇头，没出声。文俊辉又咬了他一口，“你疼的都出汗了。”他抽出来一点，穴肉就紧跟着裹紧，全圆佑扭头不看他，他都快掰不住自己的腿，就敞开着靠在一边。文俊辉感受着他穴里的温度和柔软，懒得再包装什么温柔，又狠狠撞进去。

全圆佑好不容易放松下来适应一会儿，文俊辉根本不给他太多时间。他锁骨上留着刚被咬上去的齿痕，乳尖被捏的也立起来。文俊辉全凭本能，掐着全圆佑的腰就开始顶撞，扩展时那点耐心全部耗尽，就那么看着全圆佑，下面挺动的一下比一下用力。

全圆佑被弄得说不出话，手忙脚乱的扯一边的毯子，然后被文俊辉抓过来，低下头去亲他的手指，亲完还要再咬一口。他一边腿搭在文俊辉肩膀上，脚腕在半空中晃啊晃。

呻吟声压抑了很久最终还是溢了出来，全圆佑声音低低的，小声的哼唧了两下，随后就不好意思再叫。但文俊辉偏偏听见了，“圆佑，叫出来嘛。”全圆佑仰着头，喉结滚动两下，就是不出声。文俊辉揉他的屁股，往两边扯扯方便自己操进去，他觉得全圆佑声音好听，非要再听到满意为止。

“叫出来，圆佑，不要害羞嘛。”文俊辉声音带了点撒娇的意思，然而动作并不是。全圆佑第一次被操开的穴裹的他舒服的不行，他慢慢就控制不住自己的力气，手上的劲儿甚至都加大，掐的全圆佑腰红了一片。

全圆佑终于控制不住，文俊辉一下顶到低，他感觉几乎被彻底填满，仰着头就溢出一声呻吟。“看嘛，多好听呀，”文俊辉尝了甜头更不可能罢休，“圆佑舒服的话，就叫一叫。”

全圆佑分不清楚舒不舒服，他能感觉到疼，可以忍受，但是确实疼。然后夹着文俊辉的性器，又觉得自己被填满，这又是一种说不上来的感觉。

他没心思想那么多，文俊辉哄着他，一直和他说话，问数不清的没缘由的怪问题，他迷迷糊糊的回答，一边被做到脑子里只剩下这档子事，一边思考那些问题。有时候开了个话头就卡住，张着嘴巴，忘记要说什么，文俊辉再狠狠一顶，他就只能听见自己的呜咽。

他的屁股被文俊辉一次次挺动都撞得发红，他操的越来越狠，全圆佑迷迷糊糊听不见别的，肉体接触在一起的声音混杂着他失控的叫声，俊尼，哥哥，文俊辉。

他最后高潮时前后都敏感的过分，文俊辉手掌包裹着他前面帮他，自己又插在他女穴。他自己的东西射的身前全是，锁骨那都沾上一点。双腿控制不住的抖，手紧紧抓着文俊辉手臂，呻吟卡在喉咙里，这时候反而收敛了，只低低的溢出来几声。

文俊辉低着头看他，他刚才直接被全圆佑突然缩紧的穴夹到射，手上也难免发很用力，在全圆佑腰上掐出来明显的痕迹，应该很疼，但是全圆佑也没有反抗。

他抽出来，套子打了个结扔到垃圾桶里，没有他架着腿，全圆佑脱力似的把腿并在一起靠在一旁被子上，穴里在往外流水，全圆佑并不愿意去想那是什么东西。

文俊辉趴在他旁边，拨开他汗湿的黑色刘海，鼻尖讨好般的蹭了蹭全圆佑额头，“能不能再来一次，圆佑好棒，再来一次好不好？”全圆佑看着他，他呼吸时胸口一起一伏，这会儿起伏很明显，显然还没能平静。但是他眨眨眼睛，哑着嗓子还是给了回应，“嗯。”

文俊辉确实不怎么爱主动凑热闹，但也不至于到什么都不知道。同级来了个转学生这件事他很早就听说，下课发呆的时候看到走廊一个没见过的男孩子和他们任课老师说话。文俊辉看不清他长什么样子，只是瘦瘦高高的，站得笔直。他下意识先给人贴第一印象：冷淡，乖巧，很感兴趣。


End file.
